Jeanie
by Gem X5-416
Summary: who is the girl that max finds at logan's penthouse
1. Jeanie

Jeannie  
  
1 Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue  
  
Summary: who is the new girl?  
  
AN: this is after the kidz are aiight Logan can walk  
  
Logan's penthouse  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"Hello Logan"  
  
"Hey Michelle how are you"  
  
"Just fine I was wondering if you might could let Jeannie stay at your place for about a week while I go out of town"  
  
"Sure, how old is Jeannie"  
  
"She turned 19 two months ago"  
  
"Thanks she will drive over tomorrow Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Max walked into Logan's penthouse 'he is always at the computer' she sneaked up on him and yelled, "BOO". Logan jumped and turned around to see max grinning like a fool. "Max I think you forgot I don't have nine lives us mere morals have only one"  
  
"I wasn't trying to take a life just keep you on your toes" "Well you got me on my toes so I don't see why not" "do you have any food lying around" max walked into the kitchen "I do have some food I was saving in case a beautiful lady decide to drop in" Logan following max into the kitchen grinning now "a cat bugler perchance" "yea"  
  
"Well you're in luck because I was planning on eating dinner with a handsome infamous cyber journalist we outlaws need to stick together" both laughing "yeah I guess so come on"  
  
Read a review Please!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Knock Knock

1 A/N: Guys thanks for reviewing I would like more people to review (hint, hint)  
  
2 Next day  
  
Knock, knock "come in"  
  
"Hey Uncle Logan"  
  
"Hey Jeannie you can put your side in the guest room. I got to go buy some food see you later" "Bye"  
  
3 Jam Pony  
  
"Here devilery this package get moving" normal gives Original Cindy a package  
  
"Come on people bip, bip, bip"  
  
"Hey boo this goes to your hot boy place"  
  
"He is not my hot boy"  
  
"Yet but soon he will be"  
  
"Whatever do you mind if I take this" "no problem yours is closer anyways"  
  
4 Logan's Penthouse  
  
Max rings the doorbell. The door was opened she expected to find Logan or maybe bling but not a girl in a bathrobe who looked like she step out of the shower 'who in hel! Is this'  
  
"Jam pony for Logan Cale"  
  
"No he is not but I can sign"  
  
'Ok lets see who you are Jeannie Compt ok not a Cale'  
  
"Here you go" "thank you for using Jam Pony"  
  
'Logan what in hel! Are up to Cindy right men are dogs'  
  
Come on be you want more story review!!!!!!! 


	3. whats with max

AN HOUR LATER  
  
Beep beep Max looking at her pager and see Logan number  
  
"Boo you mad at white boy"  
  
"No I am just busy and his name is Logan" "sure whatever you say boo"  
  
LOGANS PLACE  
  
"I have paged max 3 times in the last hour and no answer I hope she is ok" Logan  
  
"Did you piss her off' bling  
  
"I don't think so she was fine when I saw her last night"  
  
"What did you do"  
  
"Made dinner and watch a movie"  
  
"Sounds like a great date to me"  
  
"It was not a date"  
  
"Oh really what you say if I had dinner with a beautiful women a watch a movie with her"  
  
"Hanging with friends"  
  
"Whatever you need go get your head out of the sand a see that you two are in love"  
  
"We are not in love" bling shot a Logan a look that said `sure right'  
  
"So bling are you going to tell me who my uncle is in love with"  
  
"We are not in love we are friends and business partners"  
  
"Sure I will believe you for now but I want to meet her but for now I am going to go out  
  
bye see you later"  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long review please 


	4. Late night movie

1 Crash  
  
"So max will you be hanging with us or with Mr. Moneybags"  
  
"No staying with you guys"  
  
"Hey my sistha" "hey herbal"  
  
"Why are we sitting at the bar" "that was my idea so we will be closer to the beer"  
  
Max turns around in her seat and is shocked to see who just enter crash  
  
"Hey you're the girl that I deliver a package to Jeanie right" "yea" "names Max that is oringal Cindy, herbal, and sketchy" pointing them out "and this is Jeanie"  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Guys that was a blast but I got to go" Jeanie  
  
"Come by tomorrow" max  
  
"Sure thing if I can"  
  
2 Logan's Place  
  
"Uncle Logan I'm home" "hey I going to take a walk get some sleep" "ok bye"  
  
Logan walks out  
  
Max's place  
  
Knock, knock 'who could that be' "Logan it is one in morning what are you doing here" "are you mad at me because you have been ignoring my pages" " I have been busy" 'ya busy trying not to throw your lying ass out the window cheating bastard wait, I don't care if he does date someone, because you like him girl, oh no I can't fall in love especially not with eyes only' "are you busy now" "no" "well lets hang out here" "fine we can watch a movie" 


End file.
